Love will tear us apart
by Meg2002
Summary: This is my new story, updates every day. Thanks enjoyed and as always R&R Xxxxxx
1. Chapter 1

"Oscar, come on babe I've got to get to work and you will be late for school" I sighed, tapping my watch as he made his way down stairs. As we started walking along the path a thought sprung to mind and take it from me, it wasn't a good one.

After I saw Oscar of I left the school and chuckled to myself, I didn't have a job but I was going to get one as this morning I have an interview for a modelling job, yes i was healthy and apparently pretty but I know if i dont get this it will tear this family apart especially after mum left. I got into the car and drove to my interview, whilst I was driving I thought that I was going to faint as I was so light headed, well I'd be fine for now anyway.

As I made my way into the interview room I felt as enthusiastic as ever, me oscar and abi needed this so I knew if I wanted it I would get it. Whilst I sat down in the room the interviewer made his way from his room,

"Lauren Branning?" he exclaimed, me following him as he walked down a long corridor,

"Right so lauren, why do you want this job?" He questioned me as soon as I sat down,

"Well it's not only that I want it but I need it but to answer your question I don't like sitting still and I love keeping fit so this just seemed the right job for me" I explained not delving into any un needed information,

"Okay so lau-" but he was interrupted by my phone ringing the ringtone of the school,

"sorry, I have to take this" I said as he sighed probably thinking I was wasting his time but i knew i had to answer it,

**phone call...**

Lauren- Hello,

School- Hi is this lauren branning,

Lauren- Yes, is oscar ok,

School- Well he has just been sick and he said that he feels ill and his temperature is extremely high so would it be possible for you to collect him as soon as possible?

Lauren- Ok i'll be around 20 minutes and can you tell him that lozza is coming?

School- Of course, thank you,

Lauren- That's fine thank you for calling, I'll be there soon.

.

"Everything ok?" He questioned, looking at me,

"Yer it's just my little brother, it seems he was lying when I asked if he was okay this morning, seems as though he has a tummy bug so I have to go, sorry" I said looking down.

"It's fine, anyway you've got the job so I don't see the problem and by the way my name is joey and welcome to the company." He stated as I looked at him, eyes wide.

"Really, oh thank you so much" I said both of us chuckling as I started to speak mis way through my sentence, "Any how I really have to go so yeah bye, oh and thanks again" I breathed, now worrying about my brother,

"Okay come on I'll come to, I need to get out of here, so you got room for another one?" He questioned,

"yer I guess so," I said now confused as to why he wanted to come,

"So I can ask you some more questions about yourself, joey said bluntly almost as if he read my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N- Just a thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, much appreciated, right time to stop babbling and get on! Xxxx **

**Warning: rating m for this chapter for language,**

We arrived at the school around 15 minutes later and pulled up outside the secutarys office as that is where I knew oscar would be.

"Are you coming in?" I asked joey, him turning to look at me,

"Yep, i want to see where you went to school" He replied confusing me at how he knew I used to go to this school,

"How do you know I went to this school?" I questioned now completely baffled,

"Well let's just say, actually to make it easier it said it on the papers you gave me" he told me, me now feeling really stupid,

"Right, come on then, make sure the little monsters ok" I said, climbing out of the car, waiting for him,

As we got into the school I saw oscar immediately him running over jumping on me and crying into my shoulder, I was really worried now, he never cried like this. From over my shoulder I saw joey giving me a reassuring look as I whispered soothing words into oscars ears.

"Could you do me a favour joey?" I asked, peering over my shoulder,

"Yer course, what can I do for you?" He replied, my eyes now threatening to let tears fall as I heard Oscars cries get painfuller.

"Can you sign him out and tell them he won't be in for the rest of the week, even if he does get better please?" I said, pointing to the secutarys desk,

"Ok, I'll go and do it now," he said looking into my eyes as an astray tear fell, he face falling softer,

"Babe don't cry, he'll be fine" he said gathering me into his arms after signing oscar out,

"lozza, can we go and see mummy this afternoon?" Oscar asked me sniveling and breathing heavily,

"Baby, your ill" I said but as oscar looked at me and gave me the innocentist look ever I couldn't say no so I nodded my head, so he gave me a small smile and burried his head into my shoulder,

"Oh thank god your here lauren" abi's out of breath voice proclaimed as she ran through the corridors, "I was just about to ring you, I needed too get back to class, I'm not supposed to be here now" she explained, me now feeling bad for not being quicker,

"It's fine I'm here now Abi and before you ask, this is joey" I said pionting to joey, "He's my new boss" I said before she could get a word in,

"Oh he joey I'm abi, laurens sister" She told joey a she got ready for going back to class,

"Abi, sis dont bother going back I'm signing you out and your coming with us, were going to visit mum" I explained, her nodding her head,

"Ok, i'll go and get mine and oscars stuff and tell my teacher," She said me nodding my head at her, as she walked away through the double doors and into the never ending corridors,

"Are you ok?" Joey questioned worriedly, me looking up at him,

"Yer, I'm fine, just I hate seeing him like this, it just reminds me of horrible things and any way where are you going now?" I asked, needing to know my first destination,

"Well, I've got the whole afternoon off so I was wondering if I could come and meet your mum?" He asked, looking down and playing with his hands,

"Well if you want to, oh I just remembered I need to tell Abi to go and get alice, I'm meant to be here for her later for uncle derick" I thought out Loud,

As if it was dajarvoo abi walked through the doors with alice linked to her side,

"Joey what are you doing here?" Alice questioned him, me looking between them to see what was going on but I could seriously feel the tension,

"Ok, I'm confused how do you too know each other?" I questioned looking between them once again,

"Joeys my brother lo," Alice said looking between us now, mimicing my actions,

"So that means that you are my cousin" I said looking at joey,

"Yep it does, see I knew I recognised your face from some where" he said looking at me intently,

"Ok, so now we all know each other can we get going please, oh al we're going to see mum, and then I'm taking oscar to the doctors are you coming with us?" I asked looking at her and then Abi,

"If thats ok with you lo" she said, looking at me with kind eyes,

"Yer, of course it is, It was oscars idea anyway and I think he would like you there, and so would I, you know, extra support" I explained looking at her and then joey seeing him nod his head as she asked him if he was coming,

"Oh and joey, don't expect a hot chocolate and a buiscuit, my mums dead, she died a few weeks ago, were going to the grave yards that's why I needed the job so much because i have to look after these too so come on let's get out of here, we will be stuck in school rush traffic other wise" I told joey, him embracing me again as i started to cry slightly,

As I put oscar in the car he awoke as I put him down and put his Hand to his mouth, so I let him go and he rushed out of the car and puked on the pavement, me picking him up when he was done and putting him back in his seat and giving him a bag. I saw abi and alice giggling and whispering but I thought nothing of it, got into the front seat and started to drive to the cemetry.


End file.
